Once And For All
Phineas: Connor listen Connor: It's Buford's fault he started it Buford: I did not Connor: I'm out of here Candace: (to herself) Seriously wy can't I? Connor: Why can't you what? Candace: Bust Phineas and Ferb Connor: Oh your angry at Phineas to Candace: I'm really not sure if it's him I'm angry at Connor: Well I am Candace: Why (flashback) Connor: What are you doin' Buford Buford: Putting up prices Connor: 10.99 for one sushi roll that's highway robbery. BUford: I'm not robbing anyone. Connor: It's a metaphor. Buford: I thought you said everything is not a metaphor. Connor: I said, "Not everything is a metaphor." (Connor gets yellow paint and paints over the ones) Buford: You can't do that Connor: Well if I didnt in 2 hours this place would look like the Wild West Phineas: What's going on? Connor: Buford charged over $10 for one sushi roll Phineas: That's highway robbery Connor: That's what I said (Buford attempts to punch Connor but he blocks itand gets Buford off balance) Phineas: Connor I'm sorry but you have to leave be the security guard Connor: Buford started it Phineas: You didn't have to react Connor: This is messed up I'm out (flashback ends) Candace: That's wrong on new levels Connor: It got worse Candace: How? Connor: After I was security guard Buford started verbally attacking me. Knowing he was looking for attention I ignored him. For some reason everyone laughed at me for being security guard so planned revenge. Candace: What did you do? Connor: I got a cup of rock salt and vinegar and poured it in the sauce Candace: Ew Connor: After that customers left then they thought I poisoned them Candace: Did you? Connor: NO!! Candace: Okay Connor: I will help you Phineas: Morning Candace Candace: (happily) Hello Linda: Boy Candace your in a good mood Candace: Connor is really cool and nice Phineas: I think he may have tried to poison someone Linda: What? Ferb: He didn't poison them just made their food taste bad Linda: Oh well I'm off to the grocery store bye Phineas: A skate park just opened you know what skate parks dont have a lot Ferb I know what we're gonna do today hey where's Perry (Perry jumps through the freezer and gets to the lair frozen) Major Monogram: Agent P sorry about the freezer thing well rocks have been fying everywhere which blocked your entries anyways we suspect Doofenshmirtz is behind this go there annd stop it Isabella: Hey Phineas whatcha doin Phineas: Building the best skate park ever Isabella: Connor are you here to poison us Connor: For the 7th time I didn't poison them Ferb: I think you denied it 8 times Phineas: Yeah i think it was 8 Isabella: No I think it was 6 times Baljeet: Hey whatcha doin (Isabella glares at him) Connor: They still accused me of poisoning people and I said for the 7th time no, Isabella said it was 6, and Phineas and Ferb say 8 times Baljeet: I think Connor's right Buford: No it was Isabella who is right Irving: No Phineas and Ferb are right Phineas: Okay it was in the 6-8 range ready to go on the skate park Isabella: I'll get my skateboard Phineas: Actually a normal skateboard would have you crash and burn so we made some that would work Connor: They look normal to me Phineas: There are magnets in the wheels Connor: Okay also I will be talking to Candace Irving: About what Connor: An archipalego called nonya business Isabella: Whats wrong can't ride a skateboard Connor: I can but a few months ago a scooter accident gave me 2 horrible scars on my knee Ferb: That would explain the long shorts Connor: No where I'm from wearing shorts above your knees is really weird Phineas: Oh Voice: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorparated (Perry swings in dodging flying rocks) (As Perry comes in a rock cage pinges Perry to the wall) Doofenshmirtz: Ah Perry the Platypus I've seen you've noticed the rocks well behold the Deflctionator. I am tired of rocks standing in my way so with this the rocks deflect some where not sure where but I know away from me (Everyone is seen in the park while the Skateboard Jingle plays) Connor: My grandmom was visiting Argentina when she met my grandfather and they married so thats why my grandfather is Argentine and grandmother is Panamanian and Costa Rican and they both live in Argentina. Candace: What about your mom Connor: She is from Germany Phineas: I can't believe that Connor doesnt want to be here Isabella: So how do we stay on upside down Phineas: Glue on the skateboard Candace: How is both of us here gonna work Connor: Well things may have a tendency to leave when your here so maybe it'll work Baljeet: Is this safe Phineas: As long as your wearing a helmet Baljeet: Why is it glass Phineas; Dunno Candace; How long until you come home? Linda: 15 minutes Connor: Listen I really have to pee Candace: Right in front of the couch Connor: Thank you DOofenshmirtz: This is actually kinda fun but the rocks aren't going as far as I like Connor: I'm back Candace: (sarcastically) Congrats Connor: Whatever. Duck! (rock nearly hits them) Candace: What was that? Connor: A big rock or a small brick Candace: Mom's home Doofenshmirtz: Hey (4 rocks go flying one of which hits the self destruct button) Doofenshmirtz: Curse you Perry the Platypus Candace: Mom look at Phineas and Ferb (As they are going one rock smashes the places and the shards fly somewhere) (The other 2 rocks knock Phineas and Ferb's helmets off) Candace: Look Linda: Oh my gosh Candace: You see it Linda: Well if it is Phineas and Ferb riding skateboards without helmets then yes Candace: Thats exactly what I wanted to show you Linda: Phineas, Ferb Candace: (whispering) What happened? Connor; (Whispering) I dont know I look away for two seconds to see if you were coming and it was gone Candace: COme on Linda: I can't believe you two werent wearing helmets Phineas: We were they were knocked off by something Linda: Were they wearing helmets? Connor: I never saw them wearing helmets Candace: I was talking to Connor so I didn't see them Linda: That's it you two are grounded go to your rooms we'll talk later Candace: I didn't do anything Linda: Oh sorry meant Phineas and Ferb thanks for notifying me Candace Phineas: Aw (Phineas and Ferb walk to their rooms obviously upset) Isabella: Why didn't you defend them? Connor: I was told to tell the truth I never saw them I looked away while you were in there Buford: WHat about when you went to the bathroom? Connor: Were you spying on me? Buford: No i was just looking at you at random time Connor: When I went to the bathroom I really needed to go so I didnt care to look and when I came out I didnt care Isabella: Whatever bye Connor: Wow I'm in trouble Candace: Well at least we busted them for something bye COnnor: Bye Phineas: This is depressing (phone rings) Phineas: Gotta make this quick, Hello Connor: Phineas I'm really sorry for not defending you I have a lying past and I'm trying to tell only the truth now Phineas; It wasn't your fault bye Ferb: We are on bad terms with him right Phineas: Maybe oh there you are Perry Trivia *Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Irving, and Baljeet are now on bad terms with Connor while Candace is on good terms with him *This is the first time Phineas and Ferb get busted but its not a dream or time doesn't get reversed Category:Fanon Works Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Dialogue